


Never Let Go

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a crush on his friends Sam and Jess but they are dating each other. A few plans go awry and Castiel saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

Castiel looked over at his brother and noticed the longing in his eyes as Sam and Jess walked up the bleachers hand in hand. "Which one are you looking at?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Neither," he glanced back at them. "Both?"

Castiel couldn't say anything because even though he thought his life was pretty complicated Gabriel clearly won this round. It was interesting because Castiel was dating Dean so he should win hands down. But he knew Gabriel was worse off when he just beamed at Sam and Jess when they finally sat down next to them.

This was troubling.

*

This essentially is all Castiel's fault, or at least it feels that way. If Castiel had just become friends with Sam, Dean's little brother, instead of hanging out with Dean then everything would have turned out alright. It wasn't fair that his brother was pining just because Castiel liked Dean a little bit better.

Little brothers should befriend other little brothers, not hot older brothers.

Gabriel was so upset about Sam and Jess. Even though Castiel is his little brother that didn't mean that he couldn't take care of his older brother, right?

Then Dean's lips are on him and all his good intentions are thrown right out of the window. He really does care but Dean can do this thing with his tongue that makes Castiel forget what day it is.

*

"It was good, Sam! We were just friends all pining for each other and you had to mess that up by dating Jess. You know how hard it is wanting the both of you knowing you only want each other?"

There was a long pause. "Gabriel?" Castiel asked into the phone. "I think you have the wrong number."

Gabriel was quiet. "I think I lost my nerve," he finally confessed before Castiel heard the retching.

*

Dean peeled into the open field in a rush of either rage or lust, Castiel couldn't be sure. He was on Castiel within seconds of parking, mumbling "I can't stand our brothers," which made Cas stop altogether.

"Now is not the time to discuss our brothers."

Dean sat back and rubbed a hand through his hair while he looked away from Castiel. "I know but I'm so sick of hearing about how your brother isn't jealous of Sam and Jess. I mean it's not my fault that Gabriel is dense, right?"

Castiel could agree it was no one's fault that...

Castiel turned swiftly on Dean. "Wait, why are they mad that Gabriel _isn't_ jealous of them? He is, but that's not the point."

Dean looked generally confused by the current topic of conversation but Castiel needed to get this out of him for his own sanity and possibly Gabriel's.

"They only went out to get Gabriel so jealous that he realized that they should all be together or something. I don't know, Cas. Now that I think about it, that is kind of a stupid plan," Dean trails off, rambling, but he couldn't get the words out of his head.

He didn't like taking the phrases that Dean liked to use because they were Dean's and most of them were too vulgar for Castiel's tastes but...

Son of a bitch.

*

They were all complaining belligerently by the time Castiel locked them in the closet. It was hasty but it needed to be done. Dean had been endlessly amused by Castiel's action but he also told him that angry Cas was kind of a turn on.

"I don't have time for this. Gabriel, it has come to my attention that Sam and Jess only started dating to get you jealous. Which you are. You are ridiculously jealous and hurt. I expect you to fix this by the time Dean and I return."

With that Castiel yanked on Dean's wrist and dragged him out to the Impala. "You. I demand we go back to your house because I have a feeling it will be empty for a few hours."

Dean grinned and all but squealed out of Castiel's driveway.

*

The next time Castiel went to Dean's football game he noticed a different longing in his brother's eyes and he was trapped in a Sam and Jess sandwich. Castiel smiled to himself, but he stayed a few feet away from them just in case.


End file.
